


M.S. and A.D.

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Maggie and Alex both receive their soulmate marks when they turn 14. Their families react to their marks. Years later, they meet for the first time.





	M.S. and A.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobia and physical abuse (in the beginning)

How? How can the world act this way toward her? How can her parents abandon her, throw her away for this? She can’t control it. It’s not her fault. It’s fate. It’s written in the stars. Hell, it’s written on her wrist. She can’t help it. That’s why she couldn’t understand her parents anger. She wasn’t upset with it though. She was actually thrilled. She knew, deep down, she knew. She prayed that she was right and she sighed in relief when she was. 

She was so nervous for her 14th birthday. Her parents were containing their excitement but just so. They waited outside her bedroom door at midnight. Waited with bated breath, hands clasped together. Maggie inside the room lights on waiting. The clock flashed twelve and she started the search. It didn’t take long to find it. It was sitting, plain as day, on her left forearm. She closed her eyes turning around squealing in excitement. She stopped and starred at her arm for a few minutes. Thank God, she thought. Thank God I was right. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She didn’t know what to expect from her parents. Well, that’s not necessarily true. She’d heard their whispers when they were out in public. She heard the disgust in their voices when they saw same-sex couples in public. Even years after the Soulmate gene had been proven to exist. Even after the appearance of the tattoos had been more and more consistent. Her parents still thought it a sin, thought it wrong and dirty for people of the same gender to have romantic relationships, sexual relationships. 

She opened the door terrified. Her parents watched expectantly as she held her wrist out for them to see. He mother brought her hands up to her mouth barely holding back the sob as she saw. Her father grabbed her arm hard, and pulled it up to his face. His nostrils flared as he threw her arm away from his face. He pushed past her, pushed her into her bedroom door. He grabbed her duffle bag from her closet, ripped open the drawers of her dresser and threw the clothes into the bag.

Once she collected herself, she ran into her room, grabbing at her father’s arm, trying to stop him. “Papa, please stop. Please. What are you doing? Stop, please.” She cried, begged.

“I will not have this filth living in my house-eating my food.” He shouted. 

She turned to her mother who was standing in her doorway sobbing. “Mama please. Make him stop. I’m sorry, it’s not my fault. Please. I’m sorry.” Her mother starred shaking her head, sobbing. Her father grabbed her arm dragging her out of the room, dragging her down the stairs, dragging her out of the front door. He dropped the duffle bag at her feet and went back into the house. Her mother had followed crying the whole way. She tried one more time. “Mama please. Don’t let papa do this please.” Her mother just looked away from her in shame. Her father returned with her backpack in hand dropping it next to the duffle bag.

“I’m sorry mija but I will not have that way of life in my house. You have to leave, now. Do not come back.” Her parents hugged her one last time before they turned, walked into the house and shut the door. She walked up to the door crying, yelling for her mom and dad. She stood outside her house for an hour waiting, hoping.   
When the door stayed shut, she turned around grabbed her bags and started walking. She walked until she was stopped by a police officer. A police officer who knew her because this town was so small that everybody knew her. He got out of the car flash light on, shining in her eyes. He asked her what she was doing, where she was going. She moved her arm to shield her eyes from the light. That’s when he saw. That’s when he knew. He knew because everyone in this town was the same. They were all against any way of life that they didn’t think of as normal. “Come on,” he says. Because even though he disapproves, it was his job to help those that needed it. He helped her load her bags into the car, helped her get into the car and drove her to the station. They walked in and he told her to sit in a chair by his desk. He placed the phone in front of her, “Dial 9 before you call whoever will come pick you up.” He had said. 

She picked up the phone and called the only person he could think to, her aunt. She picked up on the eighth ring. “Whoever it is, better talk fast, because I was having the best dream.”

“Auntie” She whispered, trying to hold her tears back while she sat in a room filled with white men who had guns, who hated her. 

“Maggie!” Her aunt gasped. “Sweetie what’s wrong? Where are you calling from?”

“Aunt Mary, I got my soulmate mark, but Papa, he wasn’t happy about it. He…he kicked me out-he told me not to come back. I don’t know what to do. Officer Williams found me walking down the street. He brought me to the police station. I didn’t know who else to call. What do I do auntie? What do I do?”

“Wait there love. Wait there and Jamie and I will come get you. We’ll be there soon. I promise.”

“Ok”

“Mags, we love you!”

“Love you guys too auntie”

Her aunts arrived at the police station an hour later. The first thing they did was hug Maggie tight. They hugged her until Maggie pulled away. The second thing they did was look at her soulmate mark. Clear as day, they say the female symbol on her left forearm. In the center of it were the initials A.D. Jamie grabbed Maggie’s bags and Mary grabbed Maggie. Together the three women walked out to the car and made the trek back to Maggie’s aunts’ house. 

 

She didn’t care about anything at this point in her life. She didn’t care that her birthday was tomorrow. She didn’t care that it was her 14th birthday. She didn’t care that it was the birthday that she got her soulmate mark. She didn’t care because too many things had changed, had happened recently.   
Her parents had let this girl come into their lives, live with them, without letting her have a say. They let her live in their house and eat their food. Sure she needed help and she always wanted to help but then her father left on a work trip and he never came back. He never came back and even more responsibility fell on her shoulders. She had to watch her newly acquired sister more closely. She had to make sure that Kara learned how to be human, how to be inconspicuous. 

She knew that her mother would forget what today was. Would forget that today marked her 14th year on this planet. Would forget because she was trying to stay busy with work. Her mom was busy with work because if she stopped working then she thought and if she thought she cried.

So she was alone. She was alone sitting on her bed when the clock struck midnight. She was alone when she found the mark. The mark that would clue her in on who she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. She had an idea of what the mark would tell her. Part of her hoped that she was wrong though. She hoped that she was wrong because she didn’t know how her mom would take it. She didn’t know if her mom could handle one more thing that changed the picture of their future as a family.

She found the mark on her right side sitting over her ribcage. She found it and she smiled because she was right. She found it she smiled and then she went numb. she went numb and put her shirt back on and forgot about it. She forgot about everything and she went to sleep. 

She woke up the next morning and went to school. Her friends stopped her in the hall. Her really good friends that knew it was her 14th birthday. They asked her if she got it, her soulmate mark. They asked her and she said yeah. She said yeah and they asked her to see it. She told them that it was in an inappropriate place and couldn’t show them. 

She got home from school that night and was shocked. She was shocked because her mom was home. Her mom was cooking dinner. Her mom was cooking her favorite meal for dinner. Her favorite cake was sitting on the counter cooling. There were presents waiting for her on the kitchen table. Kara walked up and stood next to her adoptive mother and waited. She waited for Alex to say something. 

Instead, Alex tuned and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Eliza followed immediately, worried about her daughter. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled “go away” come from the inside.

“I’m not going to do that Alexandra. Not when you’re this upset.” She said. There was rustling inside the room and then a click was heard signaling that the door was unlocked. Eliza opened the door and found Alex laying on her side facing away from the door. Tentatively she walked to the bed and sat down. “Alex sweetie, what’s going on? What’s got you this upset?” she asks

“I thought you forgot.” Alex answers.  
“Forgot what sweetheart?”

“Forgot that today was my birthday.”

“Oh, Alex. I could never forget that today was your birthday. 14 years ago today was one of the happiest days of my life. It’s the day that I was given you. And you are one of the best gifts I’ve ever received. I’m sorry I wasn’t home last night at midnight. I’m sorry that I worked so late and couldn’t be there with you when you found your soulmate mark. I worked late so that I could be here when you got home from school. So that we could celebrate you and how amazing you are. I know you’ve been under a lot of pressure since your father died. I’m sorry for putting that on you. But I’m going to try to do better. Ok?” 

“Yeah alright. I’m sorry.”

“You, my dear, have nothing to be sorry about. Now your 14 and that is a very special birthday, so, if you want, let’s see that soulmate mark. Shall we?”

“It’s ok mom. We don’t have too we can just go downstairs and eat dinner with Kara and open the presents. And then I should probably do schoolwork.” Alex says as she moves to get of the bed.

“Alexandra this is important and I want to share it with you. Please.”

“It’s fine mom really. It’s not even that big a deal anyway.”

“Yes it is a big deal. It’s your soulmate mark Alex.” Alex looked at her mother and realized that she wouldn’t win this discussion. She slowly, anxiously pulled up her shirt to her bra line and waited and hoped. She held her breath until she heard her mother speak. “M.S. hmmm. I bet she is one of the best people on this planet. That’s the only type of person you deserve to have as a soulmate. Male or female doesn’t matter, in case that’s what you were worried about. All that matters is that the person is perfect for you. It’s important that they can bring you out of your comfort zone, make you try new things, maybe help you calm down when your upset.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“Disappointed? In what? That your soul mate is a girl? Alex no! gender doesn’t matter. All that matters is that your happy, healthy, and with someone that cares about you. That’s all I’ve ever imagined, hoped you’d have in the future. A person like that. Your soul mates gender doesn’t matter. At least, it doesn’t matter to me in terms of how I see you. Gender is incredibly important and valid in all forms. Your could mate could have been agender, bigender, non-binary, or someone that’s gender queer in any way..”

“People have gender queer soulmates?”

“Yes they do. For instance, one of your father’s friends from college has a soulmate who is non-binary. Well, his friend’s soulmate mark was comprised of a combination of the gender symbols with their initials inside. There is nothing wrong with being gender queer or in the lgbtq+ community. There’s nothing to be ashamed of Alex. I promise.”

Alex leaned forward and hugged her mother tightly. They hugged until Alex pulled away. They both started crying during the hug and had to wipe at their own tears after. They heard a soft knock outside the door a few seconds after and laughed. “Come in Kara.” They said at the same time.

“Sorry I wasn’t listening I swear. I just came to check on you both.”

“It’s ok. Come on let’s go eat.” Alex said pulling her mom and sister down to the kitchen for dinner. She felt 1000% better after talking to her mom and now, she couldn’t wait until she finally met her soulmate.

 

She’s talking to her sister when she spoted her, the beautiful women who’s at her crime scene. She walked over to her asking what she’s doing at her crime scene and who she was. After a quip about all feds being the same she pulled out her badge and says she was Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD science division. M.S. Alex thought. The woman-Maggie-said “I showed you mine, you show me yours.” Alex pulled out her badge telling Maggie that she was Alex Danvers Secret Service. A.D. Maggie thought. 

Over the next few months, Maggie and Alex kept running into each other. They kept working the same cases. They got to know the other better and better. They both started to fall in love little by little. 

One night, after playing pool, laughing, drinking, having fun, they ended up at Alex’s apartment. There, Alex saw Maggie’s soulmate mark. A.D. she thought as she read the initials sitting in the female symbol on the woman’s wrist. “Your soulmate mark, it says A.D. those are my initials.” She stated.

“They pay you feds the big bucks you know that Danvers. Yes, those are your initials.”

“My mark,” she said as she moved her shirt up exposing the skin her mark sat on, “has the initials M.S. inside the circle of the female symbol.”

“That it does.” Maggie gulped out.

“You don’t think that means we’re soulmates, do you?” Alex inquired smirking.

“God, I hope it does.” Maggie answered with lust in her eyes.  
“Me too.” Alex responded. They moved closer together slowly. Kept moving toward each other until their lips were centimeters apart. They had always heard that when you kiss you soulmate for the first time, the next morning, the soulmate marks disappeared. 

The next thing either of them knew, they were attached at the lips. When they woke up the next morning, Alex grabbed Maggie’s arm to gaze at her initials tattooed on the woman’s arm. When she looked at her forearm, however, she found nothing there. “Guess we really are soulmates Maggie. Your mark is gone.” 

“Yup, So is yours.” Maggie said from where she was laying on Alex’s chest. “Kinda disappointing if you ask me. I enjoyed having your initials tattooed on my arm.”

“We can always change that you know. We can go get them tattooed onto your arm again.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“I think I would too.”


End file.
